Log farm, Farsund, Norway
Log farm is in Farsund, Norway and is served by Herad parish Ownership *Hans Hansen I of Log (1729-1767) ? to 1767 *Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1798) and Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1764-?) 1767 to 1796-1798 then split between his sons *Hans Hansen III of Log (1774-?) 1796-? got his part of the farm in 1796 for 150 riksdalers and a share of the buildings. Hans Hansen III and his family moved to Bøen when David Tollisen of Boen died. Hans sold his portion of the Log farm to his brother-in-law Ole Sakariassen of Knustad, who was married to Anna Maria Hansdatter of Log (1786-?). Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg (1764-?) continued to live on Log with her new husband Peder Simonsen of Esplenades *Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) and Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868) ? to 1820, Peder and Maren sold Log farm around 1820 and moved to Klungeland gård *Ole Zachariasen of Knudstad (1779-?) circa 1820 to ? *Erik Müller and Amy Beckwith are the current owners and they write: "Back at the guest house, up to 8 people can stay comfortably in it. The house was built in the 1880's and has 150 sq. m. We restored it in a tasteful and decorative manner, maintaining the original charm. There are four bedrooms, 2 with double beds and two with 2 single beds in each. There is also a large hallway upstairs with chairs for sitting and admiring the view, and open space for children to play. Downstairs is a very cozy kitchen with everything you need to feel at home, except the food. There are two comfortable living rooms, one with a woodstove, the other with a TV. The bathroom is completely new, with a shower and WC, plus there is another WC. The washing machine is in the back hallway and a large freezer is in the cellar."http://www.element.nl/Users/Loggard/ Log gård, Farsund, Norway References 1910 *Anne Gesine Berntsdatter gårds- husarbeiderske 02.05.1841 t Log Herad Hans., Karoline Sofine Gårdbrukerske 14.08.1855 t Log Herad Hans., Olav Kristian søn, gårdsarbeide 10.08.1894 t Log Herad Hanss., Teodora Olava datter, gårdsarbeiderske og husarbeide 19.05.1892 t Log Herad Jens., Anne Elisabet gardmandskone 28.03.1840 t Log Herad Jens., Peder Johannes Gårdbruker 28.09.1835 t Log Herad Kristens., Hanne Otilie Gårdmanskone 09.10.1878 Kragerø Log Herad Kristens., Hans Ludvig Gårdbruker, gråstensmurer 05.08.1869 t Log Herad Kristens., Harald Hartvig søn 17.06.1904 t Log Herad Kristens., Klara Teodora datter 11.06.1899 t Log Herad Kristens., Margit Kristine datter 14.04.1909 t Log Herad Kristens. Log, Gesine Gårdbrukerske 26.04.1867 t Log Herad Log, Harald Gustav Sjømand 08.05.1889 t Log Herad Log, Ingvald Emil Arbeider 24.10.1892 t Log Herad Log, Sigrid Theresia Tjener i Amerika 24.10.1892 t Log Herad Log, Tønnes Gabriel Føderådsmand 24.06.1836 t Log Herad Matiass., Ole Gårdbruker 13.07.1846 t Log Herad Ols., Alfhild datter 05.01.1907 t Log Herad Ols., Astrid datter 19.10.1905 t Log Herad Ols., Jenny Karine gårdmandskone 31.08.1878 t Log Herad Ols., Olav søn 12.02.1910 t Log Herad Ols., Oluf gårdbruker 24.03.1877 t Log Herad Ols., Oskar Adolf Maskinist på mudderfartøi 13.01.1880 t Log *Agate Regine Sakariassdatter tjenestepike gårds- og husarbeide 20.11.1892 Fede Log *Sigrid Emilie Sakariassdatter tjenestepike 07.06.1890 Fede Log Herad Tors., Tobine Bendikte arbeiderske 14.04.1443!! t Log 1801 *3644 Hans Hansen Husbonde 26 1 g. gift Gaardbr. og færgedræng M *3645 Ane Marie Davidsdatter Hans kone 25 1 g. gift K *3646 Trine Olene Hansdatter Barn 1 K *3647 Antonette Hansdtr Pige 25 Ugift Tiener K *3648 Peder Simonsen Husbonde 29 1 g. gift Gaardbruger skomager og skydsskaffer M *3649 Pernille Helene Pedersdatter Hans kone 37 2 g. gift K *3650 Ane Marie Hansdtr Konens børn 15 K *3651 Peder Andreas Hansen Konens børn 11 M *3652 Inger Hansdtr Konens børn 8 K *3653 Aase Lene Hansdtr Konens børn 5 K *3654 Hans Elias Hansen Konens børn 2 M *3655 Olene Torkildsdtr Pige 37 Ugift Tiener K *3656 Ingvar Rasmusen Husbonde 40 1 g. gift Gaardbruger, giestgiver og færgemand M *3657 Adriane Gabrielsdtr Hans kone 38 2 g. gift M *3658 Tollev Olsen Konens søn 16 Ugift Giestgiver dræng M *3659 Rasmus Ingvaldsen Felles børn 11 M *3660 Marthe Malene Ingvardsdtr Felles børn 10 K *3661 Ole Ingvarsen Felles børn 8 M *3662 Sara Ingvarsdtr Felles børn 6 K *3663 Gabriel Ingvarsen Felles børn 2 M *3664 Rasmus Ingvaldsen Mandens fader 72 1 g enkem I folloug M *3665 Malene Jørgensdtr Pige 40 Ugix Tiner K *3666 Tollak Frederiksen Husbonde 29 2 g. gift Gaardbruger har udygtigheds pass M *3667 Tabitha Anbiørnsdtr Hans kone 50 1 g. gift K *3668 Grethe Lene Tollaksdtr Mandens børn 6 K *3669 Jamina Tollaksdtr Mandens børn 4 1900 *277 1 Karoline S. Hansen k b Hm e Gaardbrugerske (selveier) 1855 T N S *278 Severine O. Hansen k b D ug Husstellet 1883 T N S *279 Hans T. Hansen m b S ug Forskjelligt slags gaardsarbeide 1886 T N S *280 Theodora O. Hansen k b D ug Datter 1892 T N S *281 Olaf Kr. Hansen m b S ug Søn 1894 T N S *282 1 Hans P. Olsen m b Hf g Bruger af jord og lever forøvrigt af egen formue u J 1808 T N S *283 Karen T. Sigbjørnsdatr. k b D ug Husstel%let% 1824 Bakke sogn LM N S *284 1 Ole Mathiassen m b Hf g Gaardbruger, (selveier) 1846 T N S *285 Anne T. Olsdat. k b Hm g Gaardmandskone 1846 T N S *286 Mathias Olsen m f Paa reise fra Falmuth til Bremen S ug Søfarende skibstømmermand 1876 T N 1865 Pers.no. Household Given name Last name Family pos. Occupation Marital status Age Sex Birth place Horses Cattle Sheep Barley Oat Potatoes *275 7 1 Hans Peder Ols. Husfader Gaardbr og Selveier g 57 m Herreds Prgj. 1 7 13 1/2 2 5 *276 8 Tonethe Tønnesd. hans Kone g 55 k Herreds Prgj. *277 9 Ole Zacarias Hanss. deres Søn Matros ug 29 m Herreds Prgj. *278 10 Tønnes Elias Hanss. deres Søn Matros ug 26 m Herreds Prgj. *279 11 Hans Peder Hanss. deres Søn Matros ug 21 m Herreds Prgj. *280 12 Marthine Hansd. deres Datter ug 24 k Herreds Prgj. *281 13 Regine Hansd. deres Datter ug 17 k Herreds Prgj. *282 14 Lars Andreas Hanss. deres Søn ug 15 m Herreds Prgj. *283 15 1 Ole Daniels. Husfader Gaardbr. og Selveier g 62 m Herreds Prgj. 1 8 13 3/8 2 6 *284 16 Helene Pernille Tønnesd. hans Kone g 56 k Herreds Prgj. *285 17 Edeverdine Olsd. deres Datter ug 24 k Herreds Prgj. *286 18 Anne Tomine Olsd. deres Datter ug 19 k Herreds Prgj. *287 19 Olene Pernille Olsd. deres Datter ug 16 k Herreds Prgj. *288 20 1 Kristen Edverd Hanss. Husfader Gaardbr, Selveier og Skomager g 37 m Herreds Prgj. 5 7 3/8 1 1/4 5 *289 21 Tobine Gabrielsd. hans Kone g 33 k Herreds Prgj. *290 22 Herman Kristens. deres Søn ug 9 m Herreds Prgj. *291 23 Edverd Andreas Kristens. deres Søn ug 4 m Herreds Prgj. *292 24 Conrad Theodor Kristens. deres Søn ug 1 m Herreds Prgj. *293 25 Oline Kristensd. deres Datter ug 8 k Herreds Prgj. *294 26 Jethe Gecine Kristensd. deres Datter ug 5 k Herreds Prgj. *295 27 Tønnes Gabriel Gabriels. deres Broder Føderaad ug 31 m Herreds Prgj. Sindsvag *296 28 1 Ingvard Ols. Husfader Gaardbr. og Selveier g 42 m Herreds Prgj. 1 6 9 1/4 1 1/2 6 *297 29 Regine Tønnesd. hans Kone g 41 k Herreds Prgj. *298 30 Adolf Ulrik Ingvards. deres Søn ug 9 m Herreds Prgj. *299 31 Theodor Emil Ingvards. deres Søn ug 7 m Herreds Prgj. *300 32 Niels August Ingvards. deres Søn ug 2 m Herreds Prgj. *301 33 Ide Remine Ingvardsd. deres Datter ug 5 k Herreds Prgj. *302 34 Villemine Larsd. Tjenestepige ug 19 k Herreds Prgj. *303 35 Ole Ingvards. deres Fader Føderaadsmand g 74 m Herreds Prgj. *304 1 1 Ole Ols. Husfader Gaardb. og Selveier g 53 m Fjotlands Prgj. 6 8 3/8 1 6 *305 2 Karen Tonethe Sigbjørensd. hans Kone g 40 k Bakke Prgj. *306 3 Ole Emanuel Ols. deres Søn ug 13 m Herreds Prgj. *307 4 Karoline Sofine Olsd. deres Datter ug 11 k Herreds Prgj. 1950 *1 Log 2 mark 74 øre Theodora Ariansen Log *2 Log 2 mark 64 øre Karstein Kjørkleiv *3 Log 1 mark 01 øre Kristen E. Kristensen *4 Log 1 mark 85 øre Alv Fulland *5 Log 1 mark 85 øre Arne Log *7 Log 1 mark 00 øre Harald K. Log Norske Gaardnavne *7. Log. Udt. ló:g (ogsaa hørt l,o:g). Lok NRJ. II 273. Log NRJ. III 273. 1563. Lough 1567. 1606. 1610. Laugh 1616. Loug 1668. 1723. Lókr m. Samme Navn er Log i Herred, udt. ló:g, og i Flertalsform forekommer det paa tre andre Steder i Lister og Mandal Amt: Loga i Hæge- bostad (udt. l,o2ga, ló2ga), Loge i Nes (udt. ló2ga) og Logan i Kvaas (udt. lå2gann). Derimod er det uvist, om ogsaa det nu forsvundne "Loegebroch" (1668. 1723) i Bjelland eller Grindum hører hid. For intet af disse Navne findes Form fra MA. bevaret; de ældste kjendte Former haves ved Log i Sogndal. Et Ord *lokr m. kjendes ikke i Oldnorsk; men vi have vel her det hos Ross anførte Dialektord Lok m. (med langt lukt o): stille, noget grundt Vandstade uden synligt Afløb, større end Pyt. Dette Ord synes vist- nok i Norge kun at være kjendt fra Østerdalen og det Trondhjemske og i Sverige fra Dalmålet ("vattenpuss"); men da det er beslægtet med lœkr m., Bæk, har det vistnok engang havt en videre Udbredelse. A. Kjær, som (Bd. IX S. 315 f.) har foreslaaet denne Opfatning (medens derimod Ross S. 486 opfører Log i Dalene under Log m., oldn. l&bmaapeno;gr), gjør opmærksom paa, at de ovenfor anførte Navne Log, Loga og Logan efter Gaardenes Beliggenhed synes at kunne forklares af Lok m. Ved Gaarden Loge (*Lókar) i Nes bemærker han: "Noget ovenfor denne ligger Indsøen Logevand (saa Kar- terne), som har Afløb forbi Loge til Grisfjorden gjennem et Vandløb, som ved 3 Smaavande deles i 4 korte Strømløb." Dette Afløb heder "Løgerne", hvilket "vistnok er Flt. af lœkr m., Bæk, helst med dyb og svag Strøm; det maa her opr. have været brugt kun om Strømløbene, medens *Lókar har været Navn paa de omtalte 3 smaa Vande, som nu kaldes "Hyljar", Flt. af hylr m., nu Hyl, Høl: dyb Hulning i Elv, men ogsaa Vandpyt o. lgn." (jfr. for Betydningsovergangen lón f., Indl. S. 66). Væsentlig samme Be- tydning som ved Loge i Nes synes *lókr at kunne have ogsaa ved Gaarden her i Sogndal. Fra Logsfossen lidt ovenfor Gaarden og ud til Maalsanden (ved GN. 5) flyder Sireaaen bred og stille, saaledes at denne Strækning maa have kunnet benævnes ved et Ord med Betydningen "Hyl". Navnlig udvider Elven sig ved Log, hvor en Tange stikker ud, indenfor hvilken der er stille- staaende Vand i en lang Rende. Det turde dog ifølge indhentede Oplys- ninger efter Stedsforholdene ikke være ganske udelukket, at Navnet her havde Hensyn til Smaapytter. I Anledning af Loka, Navn paa et Badested i Västmanland henvise svenske Forskere (Noreen, Svenska etymologier S. 50; Hellquist, Sjönamn S. 351) til Dalmålets lok, "vattenpuss", hvilket Ord Hell- quist ogsaa gjenfinder i det paa to Steder forekommende svenske Sønavn Loken. (v.10, p.3) *Source: Norske Gaardnavne Images Image:Pedersdatter-Pernille 01a.gif|1801 census External links *Official website References Map Category:Farms in Norway Category:Log farm